bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helix Dragonoid
|first = Exodus |voiced by = Jason Deline |video games = Bakugan Dimensions }} is an evolution of Drago, Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan, towards the end of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and the beginning of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. He evolved from Cross Dragonoid after absorbing the six Attribute Energies inside the Bakugan Termination System. Later, he evolves into Lumino Dragonoid when Neo Ziperator gave him the element. Information Description Partners with Dan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has been embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan. A realist and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. His lithe and now humanoid body makes aerial attacks faster and more lethal. A powerful flame is unleashed from Helix Dragonoid's mouth laying waste to foes. Puts a protective shield around its entire side of the battlefield. He is great at making strategies in battle. ''Bakugan Dimensions'' Helix Dragonoid is embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan and is one of the greatest strategists in the Bakugan Battle Area. He is a realistic and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. He can unleash a powerful fire blast from his mouth.[[:File:BDhaoshelix.PNG|Helix Dragonoid's Bakugan Dimensions description]] Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the Bakugan Termination System into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't able to flee. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid, now able to destroy the BT System and foiled Zenoheld's plans.Exodus Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith.Spectra's Last Stand Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it, but after facing Keith again, Drago manages to control it.Fusion Confusion Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers' Bakugan to battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Saint Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they defeat Clawsaurus, Snapzoid, Lumitroid, and Farakspin and finally destroy the Alternative.All for OneFinal Fury Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Helix Dragonoid faced off against Linehalt and were evenly matched, even with their Battle Gear. Their powers were so great that the explosion went to Gundalia.A New Beginning Together with Akwimos, he faced Rubanoid and Phosphos. Despite Akwimos getting wiped out, leaving Drago facing a two-on-one, he still won.Revelation He faces Aranaut, he finds out it is the original Aranaut. Drago defeated Aranaut with JetKor.The Visitor He faces Rubanoid and Contestir tagging with Linehalt. He managed to get the upper hand even with Linehalt purposely defeating himself, but he still lost due to two on one.Confrontation He faces Avior and Venoclaw tagging with Hawktor. He and Hawktor managed to defeat them easily.Hostile Takeover He tags with Coredem and battles a Volt Elezoid and Longfly and later a Ziperator and Ramdol. Despite being picked on by Ziperator and Ramdol they overcame both and defeated them with powerful abilities.Twin Attack He faces Rubanoid one on one. He defeats Rubanoid in the first round. When Sid threw Neo Ziperator he and Drago go into an illusion and Drago is passed on the Element and evolves into Lumino Dragonoid. He later defeats Rubanoid with one attack.The Element Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Helix Dragonoid appears in a flashback.End of the Line ; Ability Cards * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases his speed. * Firem Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield: Adds 300 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Hyper Helix Shield: Helix Dragonoid gains the effects of the abilities the opponent activate (this includes Battle Gear Gs). * Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. (Attribute Energies) * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Power Glazer (Japanese version: Power Geyser): Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Impulse (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Physical Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. In order to do this, you need to pull its wings back. The Pyrus version comes in eleven variations, with 600 Gs and 620 Gs in BakuTriads Game Packs, 700 Gs, 740 Gs, 800 Gs, and 850 Gs in BakuBoost, 720 Gs and 740 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 750 Gs in Combat Sets, and 720 and 760 Gs in Translucent in Character Packs. In the Bakugan Evil Twin Pack, it comes only in Pyrus. The normal version has 710 Gs, while has 680 Gs. The Haos version comes in four variations, with 630 and 760 Gs in BakuTriad, 710 Gs in Game Pack and 780 Gs in BakuBox. The Darkus in the Bakusolo has 740 Gs and the Darkus version has 750 Gs in Aquos BakuTins. The Aquos version has 620 Gs in BakuTriads. The Ventus version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriads, 720 Gs in BakuBoosts and 740 Gs in BakuCamo. The Subterra version has 740 Gs. The Clear version has 850 Gs in Bakutriad and 900 Gs in a Booster pack. It is available in BakuEvolutions Packs with 900 Gs. In Japan, the Pyrus version in GP-001 comes with 540 Gs. Pentagon Pentameter Pyrus *Attack: 6/10 *Defense: 7/10 *Occupy Force: 4/10 *Stand Force: 5/10 *Control: 6/10 *'Total': 28/50 Evil-Twin *Attack: 6/10 *Defense: 7/10 *Occupy Force: 4/10 *Stand Force: 5/10 *Control: 6/10 *'Total': 28/50 Video Games Bakugan Dimensions *Helix Dragonoid is shown on many Pyrus and Ventus abilities on Bakugan Dimensions. They often make him look twisted, evil or desperate. He also appears on one ability from Subterra and Darkus each. *In the intro of a battle, the player on the right is throwing a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. *Helix Dragonoid is on Helios MK2's Battle Gear abilities, and also Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear abilities. Trivia * Despite absorbing the Six Attribute Energies to evolve, Helix Dragonoid is a Pyrus Bakugan only capable of using Pyrus abilities. He also does not use any abilities derived from the Perfect Core despite remaining in possession of it. * It is the only evolution of Drago introduced in New Vestroia that doesn't spin but makes a tornado when he stands. * He, Dryoid, Neo Dragonoid, Hex Dragonoid, Knight Percival, and Linehalt are currently the only Bakugan that have used more than one Fusion Ability. * Helix Dragonoid is the second non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to support Battle Gear after Helios MK2. * The Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack shows Lumino Dragonoid instead of Helix Dragonoid for some reason * On Bakugan Dimensions, when you start a battle, the brawler on the left throws a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. * He is the first evolution of Drago to have a humanoid-like form like Apollonir. * This is Drago's last form that used Fusion Abilities. References Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities